The invention relates to an airbag arrangement with a reinforcement part for a screw connection for fastening an airbag module to a two-dimensional carrier.
Reinforcement parts, with which a holding force provided by a screw may be introduced into a carrier, and which are formed as one piece of a sheet-material part, are known per se. A particularly simple realisation of such reinforcement parts are formed by underlay disks. Such reinforcement parts may also display more complex shapes, depending on what type of objects are to be fastened on a carrier with the help of such reinforcement parts.
The document DE 103 04 197 A1 describes an airbag arrangement, with which an airbag module is fastened on a carrier of an inner trim part for motor vehicles, with the help of a comparable reinforcement part. The reinforcement parts there are indicated as metal bridges and are designed as sheet-metal strips which rest on an upper side of a plastic carrier of the inner trim part and which in each case hold two threaded bolts, onto which in turn in each case a nut is screwed at a rear side of the inner trim part, in order to hold the airbag module. With the air bag arrangement which is suggested there, thus relatively many components are necessary, in order to fasten the airbag module on the inner trim part, specifically additionally to the reinforcement parts, the mentioned threaded bolts and the nuts which are screwed thereon. The fastening of the airbag module onto the plastic carrier of the inner trim part, as a result entails a disadvantageously large amount of effort with the state of the art from the document DE 103 04 197 A1.